Many vehicles include various external visual indicators that provide information or warnings pertaining to the vehicle to the occupants of other nearby vehicles. For example, vehicles generally include one or more blinking hazard lights that serve notice that the vehicle is not operating properly. In addition, vehicles generally include turn signals that blink when the vehicle is making a turn and that indicate the direction of the turn. However, when another vehicle is approaching, it is possible that the occupants of the approaching vehicle may not notice the external visual indicators as early as is optimal.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for controlling an external visual indicator for a vehicle that provides improved notification or warnings to occupants of approaching vehicles. It is also desirable to provide an improved program product for such controlling of an external visual indicator for a vehicle. It is further desired to provide an improved system for such controlling of an external visual indicator for a vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.